bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bazz-B
|image = |race = Quincy |age = |gender = Male |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = |affiliation = Wandenreich |previous affiliation= |position = |epithet = "H"- "The Heat"Bleach manga; Chapter 548, page 7 |team = Sternritter |partner = |base of operations = Wandenreich Palace |spirit weapon = Unknown |signature skill = Reishi Fire''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 547, page 18 |manga debut = Chapter 490 }} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, with the designation "H" - "The Heat". Appearance Bazz-B keeps his hair in a long mohawk hairstyle, and wears a pair of earrings in either ear, some of which resemble nuts and screws. Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 18 His attire is a variation upon the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, gloves, and pants which are cropped just above a pair of military boots.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 14-16 He also wears a thin chain around his neck, as well as black armbands around his biceps. Personality Bazz-B is a very harsh, hot-headed, short-tempered young man, quick to speak out against something which troubles him.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 9 He holds Jugram Haschwalth in high regard,Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 11 and is loyal to Yhwach, willing to fight powerful enemies such as Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, page 4 Bazz-B is a very merciless individual, crushing the head of a wounded Shinigami crying for help under his foot.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, page 15 He is also quite sarcastic, as evidenced when he tells Tōshirō Hitsugaya that he thinks the two of them are a 'good match', clearly aware that fire melts ice. Bleach manga; Chapter 548, page 10 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, he and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 is detected.]] Once there, he and the other Sternritter create pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle, allowing members of the 3rd Division to surround his position. Emerging, Bazz-B ambushes Lieutenant Izuru Kira from afar, destroying a significant part of his right torso and inciting three seated officers to release their Shikai. Simultaneously dispatching 5th Seat Taketsuna Gori and 6th Seat Asuka Katakura, he eliminates 3rd Seat Rikū Togakushi with similar ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 10-16 's skull underfoot.]] Later, alongside Äs Nödt and NaNaNa Najahkoop, Bazz-B attempts a sneak attack on Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, only for the latter to effortlessly defeat them with Ryūjin Jakka. Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 4-8 Later, Bazz-B, having survived this attack, crushes the head of an injured Shinigami underfoot while witnessing the advance of the Wandenreich's Soldat reinforcements.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, page 15 Later, Bazz-B is present when Yhwach declares Uryū Ishida will succeed him as emperor. Enraged by this announcement, he, stepping forward to object, is stopped by Jugram Haschwalth. After the meeting, Bazz-B, venting to some of his fellow Sternritter, expresses confusion over who Uryū is and why Yhwach chose him. Stating he cannot accept the emperor's decision, he departs for Yhwach's chambers to voice his concerns in person. When he is intercepted by Haschwalth, who asks where he is going, Bazz-B returns the question.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 5-11 Stating he was certain Haschwalth would be chosen as Yhwach's successor and most of the Sternritter would have been fine with such an arrangement, Bazz-B, calling him a coward for not questioning the decision, expresses his disappointment. He states if Haschwalth does not care about not being chosen, he will take the seat for himself. As Haschwalth attempts to calm the increasingly manic Bazz-B, who insists he is calm, they are interrupted by the arrival of Askin Nakk Le Vaar, who sarcastically states Bazz-B was indeed calm, despite being on the verge of attacking Haschwalth. Bazz-B asks what Askin did, prompting him to explain his action.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 11-14 Joining the Wandenreich's later assault on Soul Society, Bazz-B is intercepted by a large group of Shinigami who attempt to halt his progress. Scoffing at them for trying to stop him despite having already invaded the Seireitei, Bazz-B attempts to engulf the Shinigami in flames only for Hitsugaya to then appear, protecting the group with a wall of ice.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, pages 17-19 He begins to fight Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, noting that he was fighting the captain that Cang Du stole Bankai from. He introduces himself as "The Heat," stating that they are an interesting match in battle. As they fight, Bazz-B notes how thin and easily melted the ice is. Eventually, Rangiku and Hitsugaya initiate their strategy, and Bazz-B notes that he can no longer completely melt the ice. He becomes enraged after Hitsugaya explains the "vacuum-ice wall" and taunts him, but again fails to break the wall. Hitsugaya then goes on the offensive, launching his ice through Bazz-B's body as a "vacuum-ice blade."Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 8-18 Bazz-B is pinned to a nearby pillar by the ice, seemingly defeated.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, page 1 As Hitsugaya and Matsumoto turn to leave however, he speaks up, calling them mean for leaving him after the "preliminary test," and stating that he has not even started to fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 16-17 Bazz-B steps down, melting the ice pinning him to the wall. Unhurt, Bazz-B comments on how his Sternritter mantle has been ruined and removes it.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, pages 8-9 Bazz-B explains to Hitsugaya the reason as to why he, Äs Nödt and NaNaNa Najahkoop were able to survive Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's flames, despite the fact the flames directly hit them. The reason is because Bazz-B was able to offset the Captain-Commander's attack. Demonstrating his power, Bazz-B turns one of the ice pillars into water, melting it and causing an explosion, before commenting that if Hitsugaya still had a Bankai, Bazz-B could show him he'd only need a finger to defeat it.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, page 17 Hitsugaya swings a wave of ice at Bazz-B, but it melts in front of him. Bazz-B claims that Hitsugaya will never reach him before Hitsugaya attempts to retreat. Bazz-B comments that Hitsugaya's Ryouhin Hyouheki is quite original, but despite that, no matter what he does with his ice, Bazz-B only needs one finger still.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, page 18 Bazz-B then uses a technique, Burner Finger 1 that produces a concentrated blast of fire that severely injures Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, page 19 Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Bazz-B's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 Enhanced Strength: Bazz-B possesses great strength, simultaneously driving the heads of two Shinigami through solid stone with just a single blow from either hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 15 : By manipulating Reishi in the air, Bazz-B can generate flames and launch them towards an opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 9-15 His flames are powerful enough to offset those generated by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka; doing so allowed Bazz-B and his fellow Sternritter to survive a direct attack with only moderate injuries. He also claims that he only needs one finger to melt the ice created by Hitsugaya's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, pages 13-16 * : By pointing his finger at his opponent, he can send a narrow beam of fire capable of running straight through his opponent's body. It is strong enough to pierce a target as powerful as Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Reishi Absorption: A Quincy primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with their own spiritual energy to form weapons or to fuel their techniques. * : Bazz-B is highly skilled in the use of this technique, dispatching three high-ranking seated officers of the 3rd Division in quick succession without any of them having the opportunity to react.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 13-16 Spirit Weapon * : Bazz-B can gather the reishi from his surroundings and condense it into the form of arrows. They are very fast and powerful, a single arrow having dispatched a Shinigami lieutenant before he could even react, while destroying an entire arm and much of his upper torso.'15 Trivia *Bazz-B addresses Jugram Haschwalth as .Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 7 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter